


Departures

by iconis



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are defined by departures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departures

Tony leans on the railing and scans the crowd carefully. JC's flight has just landed and the first slow trickle of passengers is coming in through the gate. Tony perks up when he spots a familiar head of curls. JC lifts his head, eyes searching for Tony and when their eyes meet, Tony waves a little more enthusiastically than he first intended. The wider than wide grin on JC's face kind of makes up for the embarrassment, though.

***

 

Tony fumbles with his keys - the way from the airport to Tony's apartment has had a few twists and turns through the smaller pubs they've encountered - and suddenly Tony finds that sliding the key into the keyhole isn't quite that simple.

JC leans over Tony's shoulder, pressing against his back, helping him by the taking the keys and letting him lean against him. Tony feels JC's hot breath against his neck and he laughs a little breathlessly, rubbing the spot against his shoulder.

JC manages to open the door, and pushes them inside. Tony doesn't know what happens, but suddenly JC's pressing tighter against him and something's stopping him from moving his legs. Just before they go crashing down on the floor, Tony realizes he's tripping over his own feet.

***

 

Later, JC curls up to the corner of the couch, cradling a steaming mug of the blackest coffee Tony's ever seen between his hands. Tony sits down to the opposite end of the couch, knees throbbing from the fall and sides aching from laughter.

JC sips his coffee, looking around in the living room, blinking slowly. "So, uh. She's gone? For good?" JC's tone is gentle, his eyes almost a little too wide and solemn - he's acting like she died. Tony nods.

"A couple of weeks ago. The closets are still full of her stuff but yeah. Gone for good."

JC sighs. "I'm sorry. I wish it would've, y'know, worked out for you two."

Tony smiles slightly. "So do I. But y'know, what can I do?" Other than tell the truth, Tony thinks, and pushes the thought aside. "We just weren't that close anymore. We were more like brother and sister than lovers lately."

JC nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he repeats and looks at Tony, carefully, like he's measuring something. Then he yawns, abruptly and wide, and grins sweetly to apologize.

***

 

JC gasps hotly against Tony's neck and lifts his hips up, closer to Tony. Tony growls, lowly, JC's so tight and hot around him, his cool fingers are sliding against his spine, in his hair, on his lower back. Tony rolls his hips and kisses JC.

"I still, ohhh, still think this a bad idea," JC murmurs against his lips. Tony bites JC's lip gently, suckles on it, and thinks, no, no, this is the best idea I've had in my entire life. Then he loses his grip on thinking and concentrates on the satisfying slide of JC's heated, slick body against his.

***

 

When Tony wakes up in the afternoon, JC's gone. He stumbles out of bed and shuffles to the kitchen. There's a note on the table, addressed to "Shitty", telling him that JC has gone off to see Joey. And even if Tony kind of feels like moping, he finds himself grinning at the note.

JC's bag is still on the floor, next to Tony's bed, a sure sign he's coming back. JC's not there but not away either and that makes Tony smile, all the way through his day.

***

 

Tony's cell phone rings in the middle of the night. JC is downstairs, giggly and drunk off his ass. Tony drops him the apartment keys through the kitchen window and sits on the couch to wait for JC.

JC staggers in and closes the door, loudly - Tony winces, Mrs. Rosencrantz downstairs has called the police for much less - and then his lap is full of warm JC, JC's lips are on his, his teeth tugging at his lip. JC smells like beer and pot and someone else's aftershave, most probably Joey's.

JC's lips are wet and soft and hot on his lips, cheek, throat, collarbone but Tony pushes him away - the look on JC's face is indescribable and Tony grins, taunts JC about someone actually saying no to him for once. But then JC's slips his fingers under the waistband of Tony's boxers and all of Tony's conviction is shot to hell.

***

 

Tony slips away from JC in the morning, shutting himself into the bathroom, cursing himself, his lack of resolution. He starts the shower and steps into the spray. He's aching in totally new places; it's a pleasurable tiny sting in him, JC's teethmark on his neck.

Tony thinks about JC and him, remembers all the times that one of them has run away only to come back, sometimes apologizing, sometimes not, how their bond has tightened every single time. Tony grins. In the ideal world things would be simpler. But then again, Tony grins to himself, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy what he has now.

***

 

JC's leaving; his bags are packed and ready by the door. Tony whispers in JC's ear, encouragement and love and JC smiles, answering with a small kiss. They hug and Tony finds himself melting against JC. They fit perfectly.

Tony watches JC gather his bags and smile him goodbye, widely, the little glint in his eyes lighting up his whole being. JC's the same as always, a force Tony doesn't even try to obtain, doesn't want to capture, because he knows, knows, that JC'll always come back, no matter how many times he leaves.


End file.
